


Chained

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Series: Handcuffed [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot, Reincarnation, Smut, Weird, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the best night of his life went sour, resulting in Levi dying in the hospital after a devastating car crash, Eren decided to take his life too.<br/>He promised that he would be next to Levi. But what he didn't know was he would soon search for his angel that didn't make it to the holy gates of Heaven.<br/>Trying to reach Levi, Eren experiences the twist and turns death brings, and how this isn't a game anymore. </p><p>The sequel to Handcuffed (Ereri AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Handcuffed.  
> Originally written on my Wattpad (@DRAMAtical_Panda)
> 
> again. i wrote this a loooong time ago. I personally think it sucks. But i got a lot of feedback from countless users saying they like the series so i guess.
> 
> But anyway, same thing. triggers. feels. blah blah blah. HERE GOES NOTHING  
> *offers cake* The sequel to Handcuffed: Chained

Eren shook himself out of a trance, shocked when he noticed that he was surrounded by prairie grasses and milkweed, dancing in the breeze that that smelled of pure nature. Nothing artificial to taint the land that has never seen pollution. Wind rustling his mess of brunette hair in every direction, Eren smelled the aromatherapeutic scents of lavender and rain. It was the most heavenly place he has ever been blessed to experience, and frankly, saying it was beautiful would be an understatement. It was perfect.

 _This is paradise_.

He heard birds chirping a sweet melody together in beautiful harmony. But among the beautifiul noise, granted by the birds, he overheard a faint human voice, singing a tune he didn't quite recognize.

 _..wait--human? ...singing_?

He had a nagging feeling that he heard that voice before. His mind compared the delicate humming to his mother doing dishes and cleaning the house, humming that very tune.

_That's where I heard it from..._

Making his way towards the direction of the amazing voice, almost hypnotized, he felt like he was hovering over the ground. As if all his weight disappeared.

_Where am I?_

Reaching the owner of the soothing voice., he saw a calm woman, surrounded by birds that were white as snow. As if they were completely untouched by the dirtier side of nature. Birds would normally steer clear from anything bigger than themselves, but they were seemingly _attracted_ to the woman. No fear of being hunted. No knowledge of death.

She had his brunette hair, a bleach-white apron wrapped around her waist, like arms hugging her, willing her to never leave it behind.

_"M-mom?"_

The woman looked in his direction, with a sudden look of surprise. The voice that called her name for years. The only person who called her the familiarty 'mom' rather than 'Carla". She instantly recalled the voice, even though it was deeper, more developed than she last heard it. She smiled such a gorgeous smile, it made Eren's heart flutter.

Sprinting at speeds he never knew possible, he embraced his mother into a secure bear hug. He thought he won't never be able to hug her ever again. And oh, he missed that her scent and warmth that came with it.

"Mom! Where are we?" Eren asked, with a grin plastered on his beaming face.

"Eren! You're here!" She whispered into his shoulder, causing Eren to feel tears running onto him. She pulled back, looking at him with disturbed eyes. Disappointment was evident in her accusing glare.

"Eren! Why did you kill yourself?" She glared at her son, full of hurt. As if she has done something wrong when raising him. She knew exactly what happened, she just wanted an explanation from the boy himself.

But to Eren, that question explained everything.

  
He knew exactly where he was.

  
A tinge of guilt swept over Eren. Then he jumped in realization, startling his mother. Because of this, he set a calming hand on her shoulder, brushing his thin fingers through her soft hair. Pulling out the hair tie, leaving her hair streaming outwards. The thick strands cascaded down along her defined shoulders and down her back like a chocolatey waterfall.

"Mom! Have you seen Levi?" Eren asked, panicking. He realized that time was of essence, He wanted to get to his lover as soon as he could.

 

"Your boyfriend Levi.. Ah... Lets sit down for a bit, shall we?" Eren's mom motioned them to a tree, sitting down in the shade. Eren knew that she had him sit down to try to ease the fiery temper he had. Meditating mentally, he prepared for the information she was about to throw at him.

"I saw what happened to Levi. He died in the hospital, after a car wreck, when you pulled the plug two months later, am I correct?" She kept her voice soft and gentle, considering the delicate situation being shoved onto the emotionally unstable teenager.

Eren nodded slightly, feeling his mind get flooded by the dreadful images of his Levi, not responding to the kiss he gave him. Eren wished that fairy tales were real. Because the true loves kiss in Sleeping Beauty left Eren saddened, over a fictional story. An almost glittery tear rolled down his cheek, and his mom pulled her son closer, as she has before.

But when she hugged him then, it was over the littlest things, Eren recalled. Now? He needed that hug so much right now. The warmth his mother radiated pumped hope and courage through him. He was scared. Given the situation, Levi wasn't anywhere to be seen. There wasn't a single human in the horizon line. He and his mom were the only ones.

"Well, What I DIDN'T see was him come into Heaven. Eren, believe me when I say this, but, Levi isn't an angel."

_"_ **_He is serving the rest of eternity in Hell"_ **

Eren felt his heart crumble into even tinier pieces. His mother only tore through the newly bandaged scar tissue. He knew she was happy now, but Levi? What torment is he experiencing right now? Hell is bad, right? I want to be the hero. His hero. [ **America from Hetalia anyone? lol!]** He wished for a happily ever after, only to have his sunken eyes absorb even more tears. Tears of such a large amount, it soaked through his bones and drowned his heart.

The two relatives chatted on and on, about how Eren's friends found him dead with blood splattered all over the room. Hoe they are still mourning his death. Eren yawned, as he huffed out a heavy breath of air when he felt his legs numb and buzz to the tiniest movement.

"Time flies up here. What is only a minute here, is actually five down on Earth. And that four minute time difference, adds up." She explained. noticing the implied hint from the boy next to her.

Sure enough, the clouds turned into beautiful pinks, oranges, and reds. As light rays shone through the spaces in between. The air appeared to be like a translucent metallic curtain. Sheer and delicate, when the sun radiated it's veil of light on the shadows. Scarlet and tangerine hues lit up their faces.

A sunset to ensure that the day is over. soon to be leaving you in the dark with little detail and distraction, so you can determine your choices for the next day.

"Eren you are a strong young man. I love you. And we will meet again, as soon as you fulfill your destiny, that will grant you unlimited access to Heaven, which is where you are now."

Eren understood everything now. As his surroundings faded, he wanted to throw himself in his long lost mothers arms, but found that he couldn't. everything was ethereal. He felt like he was sleepwalking, in a confusing lucid stage. It hurt so much to leave his mother, again. The world was huge. Even bigger than he thought. A whole new realm existed, and his own very mother was in it. Not only that, but Levi was somewhere doing whatever. This thought made Eren's mood sink.

How could he possibly find Levi in such a giant world?

He blinked slowly, as he rubbed his temples in frustration. and as soon as he opened his eyes to absorb his surroundings, he noticed he was on...

... _Earth?_


	2. Chapter 2

Everything finally came into focus.

Eren was in standing still as a statue in front of his bedroom door.

 _Was it all just a cruel dream_?

Turning the doorknob, he noticed how when he moved his arm, it felt as if he was underwater.

 _Okay..thats not normal_.

The world around him was blurry, then the events played out right in front if him like a movie.

Someone strode through him and got down on his stomach.

It was Eren.

_Am I watching myself die?_

The boy on the floor felt around for something under his bed.

 _If it's a gun I swear_ \---

Sure enough. The oh so familiar sleek black handgun in pristine condition. The boy was shaking violently, tears leaking from his turquoise eyes. He barely hesitated when he lifted his arms to put the barrel in his mouth. After only a few seconds if thinking,

He pulled the trigger. Eren jumped when he heard the loud crack of the weapon as it tapped the bullet, shooting it off through the his sweat soaked head. The now limp body instantly fell back against the once white walls. The walls were painted a dark scarlet color.

Seeing the crimson splattered all over his once living soul's body make him want to vomit. He wanted to get away, but he couldn't move. Suddenly, time sped forward. He heard pounding on the door.

"Eren!!! Open the door! Please!"

Mikasa busted down the door with ease. Hurrying to his bedroom, again, walking through him, she collapsed next to him, jerking with jagged breaths. Tears spilled out of her eyes to no end. Eren felt his heart break as one of his best friend crushed under the heavy air that pulled her down to lay on his unmoving chest.

 

Eren felt tears prickling his eyes. And soon he started shaking with fresh tears. He felt like he got plummeted by bricks realizing how much he hurt his friends. The worst part was that he earned nothing from it.

He didn't have Levi.

To Eren's relief, he was able to walk freely, he bolted out of his old apartment, only to have see a familiar figure out of the corner of his eyes.

"Eren. I see you finally noticed how you hurt the people who cared about you when you took your own life." His mother scolded him. "You did it for a man you just met. I understand that you loved Levi deeply. But he wasn't always the nicest person."

"What do you mean?" Eren spat, cursing himself for the ungrateful tone of his voice. This was no time to have a bad attitude.

"What I'm saying is if you really love him, you can still get to him."

Eren perked up at this as a new wave of hope came about him.

 _I can see my precious Levi again_.

"I'm seriously recommending that you don't do this, but seeing how much of a determined young man you have become, I have no say in your decisions. Its all up to you."  
She began, warily looking into her son's bright eyes, full of light. "You must start some....havoc. That will send you to Hell, where possibly you can search for Levi."

"But I'm a ghost."

"You can still cause a lot of chaos. You can startle people by--oh I shouldn't even be telling you this. Im doing this for yours and Levi's sake."   
Eren nodded for her to continue.

"Go throw some items around, make noise, that sort of stuff. People who are wary of paranormals will be who you need to focus on. Eventually, you get sent to Hell. You will be confused on what Hell is, but just remember one thing,"   
Breathing, almost out of breath from the mouthful, she went on explaining the valuable information, speaking louder.

 _If he gained anything from this lecture, let this be what is engraved deeply into his adolescent skull_. She thought, remembering the times that young Eren didn't listen.

**".....Hell isn't exclusively known as a place. It's a state of mind."**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Overwhelmed with so many emotions going on at once, he felt a tugging sensation in his back. With his excitement switching to confusion and fear, a sharp pain jolted along his spine, which made its way to his chest. The pain was excruciating, causing him to cry out and convulse as he felt like he was being ripped apart. Trying to reach the source of the pain, his hands came across a two bony wings Looking at his mom expectingly, because mothers know everything about development, she just stifled a giggle.

"Eren, you're experiencing an angel's version of puberty! It still feels like you're growing up so fast." His mother hummed.

With that, his mother silently waved, giving her son her kudos and blessing. Fading away, Eren started doubting whether or not that was real or his imagination.

_But really, I have to believe all that. I have nothing to lose._

_Wait._

_I have plenty to lose._

_I can lose my chance to be with Levi forever._

He blinked, and the atmosphere changed. His sight wasn't all that fuzzy anymore, and air was lighter.

The film has ended.

He reached back expecting to feel flat skin, but instead felt his wings, which grew even larger, now the size of his hand. He poked them, the pain came rushing back. Pushing through his apartment door, he fell on the couch facedown, careful to not disturb the wings behind him.

"Who knew things would be so fucking complicated." Eren groaned to himself.   
His wings twitched, and it startled him.   
Willing his heart rate to slow down, he let his eyes close, he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Meanwhile +-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Levi's POV:**

Blood and tears....everywhere.

Pain and suffering... _everywhere_

Fuck, Eren...oh how I wish I could have you right now. I wish I could have you in my arms, anywhere but here.

All I have is memories. My ass hurts, my eyes hurt, swollen from tears and pollution. My half of the handcuffs, still on my right wrists.

I would give anything in my power to see you again, Eren.

But just like the flowers and leaves in these woods, my willpower is wilting.

I can't get him out of my head! Not that I really want to. He is the only light here. All that's left is the heavy air that is weighing me down, to where I can hardly breath an easy, clean breath. I'm stuck in this forest. A _really fucking bizarre forest._ _  
_

Everything....is, dead.

Everything is on fire, and even I am engulfed in the heated flames licking up my clothes. My hair is caught fire, my skin is scorched, but _Im still alive._

Is this the price I pay for earning that night with Eren? Even when I didn't deserve such a kind, beautiful man in my life? I know that I sure as hell didn't think about the things I took advantage of.

In other words, _I was an asshole._

The stench of blood is putrid, choking me with smoke as I trample the ash and dust the ground has become. I feel like a bag of paperweights are dragging behind my heals. My head feels like its crammed full of bricks. Like my skull is threatening to explode.

I collapsed under the pressure, on the smoldered trees and flesh of mutated animals from the pain.

No. Its not the pain in my lungs, the throbbing sensation in my head. It's heartache,

Only Eren could make me feel alive. Otherwise, I will forever rot in this wretched shrubbery alone, not even granted the blessing of dying, in a way where I don't feel like utter shit.

Where are you know Eren?


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up never felt so good to Eren before.

Refreshed and practically jumping up from the couch from all the energy, he realized that this might be the last time he will feel this good.

_Because I'll be going to Hell. I will finally see Levi. Oh, Levi...What are you going through right now? I know my mother told me about about how you were ungrateful to everybody, but I still believe you're good at heart._

Toying with the Handcuff and links on this left arm, he felt something flutter behind him. His wings, grew.

They were magnificent.

His wings were the pure white, with exception of the light grey and silver feathers sprinkled throughout among the thousands of feathers dancing together in the seemingly nonexistent breeze. His skin was rejuvenated, too. Flawless skin smoothed evenly over strengthened bones. His toned muscles added dimension and shape to his perfectly fit physique, causing his entire immaculate body to shine.

The chocolate brown hair swayed across is forehead delicately sweeping across his anything but modest eyes. And oh yes, his eyes were stunning.

Turquoise orbs sparkled a hundred different shades of blues and greens pooled together, blending in a single breathtaking shade. His features were enhanced by the shimmering vibe he gave off. Which was such a heavenly aura, that would make even the most stubborn of creatures bow down before him.

There was only one thing that threw him off completely.

His shirt was missing.

Thankfully, his faded black, ripped skinny jeans were still there, fitting as perfectly to his form as they always have, without being skin tight and uncomfortable. His stomach was, of course, unblemished. with a refined pocket on his abdomen

Inspecting his appearance -even though he assumed that nobody will see him, and was astonished.

_Damn. I look handsome._

_I look dashing enough to start quite the commotion, eh?_

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Making his way out of the apartment building, He thought about going to the library.

 _Reading about paranormal shit might help me understand what is going on and if anyone had a theory that was remotely right about the after life_.

Walking in the realistic realm in awe, he eventually reached the rather large building that would possibly contain some answers, he swung open the double doors like it was no big deal.

Oh but what a deal it caused.

People turned their head toward the entrance to see who walked in, only to be surprised to find that the _doors opened on their own?_

Scrunching their eyebrows, thinking about what just happened, much of them blamed it on their imagination and moved on.

Meanwhile, Eren casually scanned the titles in front of him on the freshly dusted oak bookcase, and found what he was looking for.

_Supernatural and Paranormal Activity._

Reaching up, his fingers barely grazed the corner of the book. Jumping up, he noticed how he basically _floated_ in the air with unexpected ease. Grasping the book, and strode toward the bunch of chairs in the far side of the room. Pulling the chair out from the circle table quickly, and setting the hardcover bound book on the table, he slumped into the chair.

Wincing as he pushed his wings the wrong way against the back of the armchair, he flung forward and hissed, causing the chair to fall backward with a thud. The already startled faces that were buried in their books, once again, jerked up in his direction.

Wide-eyed and murmuring among the strangers around them, he gained several fingers pointed at him.

_Damn. Calm down people. I didn't mean to._

_Wait--they can't see me._

Setting the chair back on its four legs, resulting in the already shaken people even more frightened, he nonchalantly sat back down, and opened the book and flipped through its contents.

Everybody eventually shuffled out of the haunted library, and went on about their day. Eren noticed how the atmosphere around him changed.

Changed drastically.

The once realistic vibe went dark and heavy. he cringed as he felt an annoying and high pitched ring form in his ears. Slamming the book closed, frustrated, he stormed out, and half-walked half-floated back to the apartment complex. The area that once felt familiar and comforting had a dark aura around it. shivering the feeling off, he swiftly flew up the three flights of stairs to his old apartment.

There, he saw a stranger, sitting casually on his couch.

"Tsk, tsk. Why, Eren. Why?" He remarked, setting the confused angel on edge. The man had an angelic appearance, that calmed him down a little.

But something was off. This guy looked _familiar._...

_Very, very familiar._

_"M-Marco?"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Marco? What the heck are you doing here?" Eren gazed at the other angel sitting on the couch, looking so serene, so untroubled. The brown freckles dusted his subtle white skin evenly under rested eyes.

"You....killed yourself. Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Connie, Sasha, even Jean were so hurt! It's..so..quiet without you and Jean bickering....I.."

Eren nodded, listening intently to his friend. His eyes pleading for Marco to continue, even though it almost brought tears to the eyes who have seen so much over their short lives.

"Well, I started cutting myself.." Marco hesitantly showed his left wrist, where the scars were located. They must've been so deep, considering that they haven't completely healed. "And, I cut too deep, hitting an artery, and I...died."

Walking over to Marco, he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright."

Marco blinked, not even attempting to fight back the salty droplets threating to spill. "I caused them even more pain than they needed! I should have been there to support them through Levi and your death!" He held his face into his smooth hand

"I'm such a terrible friend!"

Eren's heart broke for him. "No, Marco. You are a good friend. You got along with everybody. Even when Jean was a dick and I was annoying, When Hanji talked about her creepy experiments, You put up with all our bullshit. You were always there." Pacing back and forth, feeling the breeze swiftly blow through his voluminous wings.

"If anybody is a terrible friend, its me. I chose suicide. I am to blame for all the despair you all have been through. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I killed Levi!" Eren's face was soaked with glistening tears.

"But I couldn't watch him suffer! But you all suffered instead! Either way, somebody was going to suffer from either misery or heartache, or just putting up with even more bullshit!" Eren caught himself yelling at the sensitive boy, and softened his voice. "But why are you here? How did you find me?"

Marco smiled a sincere, heartfelt smile he used to brighten everyone up even on their worst of days. The warmth in Marco's smile seemed to replenish the energy in him. Filling him with such a warm fuzzy feeling, Eren couldn't help but feeling guilty and selfish--hogging the beautiful smile to himself."

"I have my ways...." Marco replied. "I came to help you find Levi. I had a feeling you would be searching for him. I also knew that he was....not the kindest person before you met him, so I figured he would be camping out in....you know.."

Eren could sense the uneasiness in Marco's wavering voice. Holding his hand up, Eren nodded knowingly and cut him off. "I know. And if you are sure you want to join me, then you are welcome to" Eren didn't refuse the offer, for he was a bit nervous on what the mission might have in store for them.

"So, where's our next stop?"

Eren couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's determination. "Hmm....I got some business to pay to a certain someone...."

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Traveling at break-neck speeds, Eren was determined and sparked by a surge of anger as he hunted down a certain someone. Someone who he hadn't seen in such a long time. Someone who failed to stand up to his duties and support him throughout his life growing up.

Eren would have normally felt all warm and fuzzy inside, seeing the man who he looked up to when he was young and naive. He would have made the most of the situation and embrace the man he and his mother respected.

Instead, he wanted to ask him why he left them. What the hell happened to the promise of return he gave to his foolish family. Eren cringed at how gullible he was, to think that after months turned into years, Not a single word from Grisha. The worry he caused unsettled his mother every time he brought up his father. And it HURT to see his mother's tears at the thought of the man she married being missing. Lost. Injured. _Dead._

After a while. all hope was soon lost. The man who provided for them would never come back. Natural heartache washed over Eren as he wanted to hug his dad. To fill him in on all that happened while he was gone.

But that was the thing. He never returned. He remembered hearing his mother's muffled sobs in the middle of the night. How she soon developed cancer. How the sick disease took over her body, and the flame soon blinked out, even through all the support from his grandparents, who eventually died. Armin's family also contributed to the medical payments he received. Armin's family gave him a place to stay until he has a steady income flowing in, substantial enough for him to support himself.

_Fuck you, Grisha. It's too damn late for patching up wounds between us._

**_*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+_ **

His gut feeling brought the two angels to a thick mass of trees, as they weaved through the dense forest. Much to their surprise, they came across a little hut-like shelter, made skillfully by someone who had to know what they were doing.

Landing rather clumsily, tripping over roots and shrubbery, kicking up dirt in the process, Eren and Marco cautiously snuck up to the structure.

"So....you..Um, want to smash your father's face?" Marco asked, grabbing Eren's wrist when he was about to bolt in.

"Yes."

Shrugging, he followed Eren into the door, stopping at the entrance as he slammed the door, waking up Grisha, who was rolled up in a blanket, sleeping fine.

The elder looked around, wide-eyed, and frozen, not daring to make a move. He stared at the smoldering log Eren retrieved from the flames in the middle of the room. Even Grisha didn't have an explanation for the floating piece of tree right in front of him. Eren started screaming at him. Marco stood rather awkwardly at the doorway, as so would anybody during someone else's 'family disputes'

Even though Eren was screaming at the top of his lungs, vein popping out of his reddened neck, the rage in his voice was easily cut offas he heard his son throw curses and blame him for fucking everything up. Tears welled up in his eyes, knowing damn well what is happening.

His son was dead.

And from what Eren was yelling, he knew the circumstances all too well. The lecture was given clearly from his son, and each word stung like a dozen sharp daggers, slicing through his entire shaky body.

"MOM IS FUCKING DEAD! YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT DIDN'T EVEN CARE TO STOP BY. SHE CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP EVERY FUCKING NIGHT, WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND HOW SHE WAS GOING TO SUPPORT THE FAMILY YOU LEFT BEHIND. YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU! MY MOTHER! YOUR WIFE! DIED OF CNACER. AND I DIED BECAUSE THE MAN I LOVE DEARLY DIED! SO MUCH DEATH! SO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING! AND YOU WERE OUT IN THIS PEICE OF SHIT HUT SELFISHLY SURVIVING ON YOUR FUCKING OWN! I WAS SCRAPING BY, WITH THE HELP OF THE ARLERT FAMILY!! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO RETURN! I KILLED MYSELF BECAUSE I COULDN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME!"

Eren shook as his blood was boiling in complete rage. All the while Grisha was being suffocated by his own guilt. Two indisputable facts repeated in his mind like a broken record.

_Eren is dead._

_Carla is dead._

_Eren is dead._

_Carla is dead._

_Dead. Dead. Dead._

Being so lost in his thoughts, he merely saw the 'floating' hunk of wood, still scorching, be thrown at him. The sparks ignited by the heated flames it was once engulfed in still had a dim orange light visible.

Eren threw the log with all his anger and might, whacking his biological father in the face, burning the aged skin, knocking him out. Though he was out cold, the fire remained lit, flickering happily next to his sleeping area.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren huffed and kneeled to examine his father's unconscious  body. He looked up and took in the hut. It had a dirt floor, and on the far side of the room was a - what Eren thought - was a bed made of giant elephant leaves. The fire next to him crackled as a log fell from pile, sending out sparks that caused Eren to shuffle away. The light from the outside darkened noticeably.

"It's dark already? Did we miss the sunset?" Marco asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess so. I didn't think we were in this shit hole that long though." Eren let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, only to inhale it back in.

_What now?_

Eren followed Marco outside, lazily shutting the makeshift door shut. The air around them, once filled with birds chirping and leaves rustling in the sun suddenly felt....dead.

The uneasy silence and the still silhouettes blurred, and Eren looked to Marco for some explanation, to find that he wasn't moving. He was seemingly frozen mid step.

It was like being underwater.

Eren remembered this feeling. No matter how many times it would happen to him, he could never get used to it. He remembered watching himself die, Mikasa sobbing into his dead body. Eren wanted so much to lift that arm and place it on Mikasa's shoulder to comfort her.

_But I can't do a damn thing. The bloody body she hugged was only a shell. A carcass that held a unique soul. The shredded skin of a once breathing human being._

Eren blinked, letting tears run down his cheeks. But while his eyes closed for that fraction of a second, he opened them only to see everything around him was set aflame. The ground was covered in ash, from the bare trees that never seemed to collapse over itself. The remains of strange creatures piled on top of one another. The air was black and smoke surrounded him, but amid the chaos in the forest, he saw a short, human - like figure standing there, facing him. He was on fire.

Eren ran toward the person, only to find he was simply running in place.

_Going absolutely nowhere._

***+-*+-Levi's POV-** ***+-*+**

Everything was in slow motion.

The flames licked in slow-mo. The ash billowed up in clouds in all out fucking slow-mo.

But then there was him.

Was it _really_ him? I couldn't believe my eyes.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. It was Eren.

 _Oh yes, Eren Jaeger at his fine_ st.

His flawless tanned skin, stretched evenly over toned muscle. He wore a pair of torn faded jeans, and a pair of basic black All-Stars, and was missing his t-shirt. He was just like him when I met him. minus that wrinkly shirt with a band of one of those fucking metal bands I just started to grow fond of. But that shirt was always in the way.

He looked like a bad-ass emo angel, sexy, yet so untouchable. Mature, yet so...playful.

He was a bit far away for my liking. ( _Too damn far)_ The messy unkept hair was casually swept out of his eyes as he squinted them in my direction. I could still see his breathtaking eyes perfectly. Blue and greens stood out in the burning reds and oranges and grays in the background.

I felt pain in my heart from the sudden waves of familiarity that crashed into me. He was so warm. So lovable. So kissable. So fuckable. Just so.... irresistible.

I felt lighter and free as the flames suddenly extinguished themselves. I raked my fingers out of nervous habit, to find my hair was back. I looked down and saw my clothes, once tattered, were good as new. my eyes teared up at the realization.

Eren did this. Eren healed me.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

**+-*+-*Levi's POV+-*+-***

I ran.

I ran to Eren.

I hurled myself into him, almost knocking him over. His warmth heated my shivering body. I wasn't shivering from the cold, though. I was just on fire.

I was shivering from excitement. It would be a bitch if this was all just a dream.

"Levi."

His voice was heavenly. i buried my face into his shoulder and didn't even try to fight back the tears threatening to still tarnish my non-existent reputation. I didn't care about anything else but this moment. I felt his amazing wings flutter and tickle my face as I breathed in the smell of him.

He pulled me away, keeping his palms on my shoulders.

"Why are you here?"

Oh yeah. I still had to explain myself. It's gonna really hurt to describe my sins to the most beautiful angel ever. I had so many questions to ask him! But I figured that the least I could do was tell him everything. All my regrets, all my broken promises, and all my mistakes. Eren was ultimately my ticket to happiness.

Sighing, I took a deep breath and spilled it all.

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+

_**Three years ago:** _

_Levi sat on the curb, shuffling his feet absentmindedly. As the pebbles skid along the cracked asphalt, he heard pairs of feet stomping against the potholed pavement.... closer and closer._

_"Hey short-stack! Where's you're homo friend?" A taller blonde jeered, stepping up to Levi._

_"Get the fuck away from me." Levi blushed at the thought of his crush..._

_Farlan._

_The bully grabbed ahold of Levi's collar and pushed him against the abandoned brick building behind him, and hovered above him. It looked as if Levi's hands were simply dangling at his side, but they were reaching for the knife in his pocket._

_Quickly pulling it out, he sliced at the blond, causing him to curse as he cradled his badly cut arm. Levi charged and stabbed him in the chest, knocking him over after the first blow._

_"I. TOLD. YOU. TO. GET. THE FUCK. AWAY." Levi screamed, as he ripped the body apart._

_"Dude! I'm sorry! Please!"_

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, you homophobic bastard." Levi knew he should have stopped and walked away. Was it really something to kill someone over?_

_But he couldn't stop. Anger throbbed through his skull._

_Then the blond-who Levi didn't know the name of- stopped struggling._

_Sitting on a bloody limp body, Levi got up, and ran._

_Ran away. He had to get the fuck out of the hell hole he was in. He couldn't keep living like this._

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+

Levi spoke his reason for being in Hell to Eren, who was soon crying too. But Eren wasn't crying from fear or sorrow. All that mattered at the moment was he was with Levi, and he would do anything to keep him here. Levi was a mess. Eren was bound to fix him.

Then Eren remembered what his mother told him.

_**"Hell is a state of mind"** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Eren's POV**

It felt amazing to be with Levi again.

It felt like it was _supposed_ to be like this.

But my heart broke at the pain in his past, and it was sick that people could be so judgmental of him just by being him. I wanted to fix the world.

Levi was my world.

At least I somewhat healed him, considering he wasn't on fire anymore. But inside that silent, reserved body, he was broken. So broken that glue couldn't put him together. Like a shattered vase, it would just easier finding a replacement.

But replacing him was completely out of the picture.

I buried my face into his hair and sniffled as I felt his raven hair tickle my tear-soaked face. Pulling away, I took his hand and heard a clink

_Clink?_

Sure enough, the chains on both our wrists clinked against each other like wind chimes on a windy day. Memories rushed back to us and I couldn't help but smile. I remember the jitters I had before the party and thinking back, I'd say those jitters were good, because If I would have turned down the invitation, I wouldn't have met this man.

**Levi's POV**

These fucking chains.

I couldn't help but smile at how we both still managed to keep our side of the cuffs on our wrists. I tightened my grip on Eren's hand and he half-dragged me through the smoky barrier that blocked us from the destroyed forest.

The forest wasn't in flames.

I stared in awe as we headed toward the edge of the trees. Was it all just a nightmare? Am I crazy? Did I deserve such beauty?

I was kicked out of these negative thoughts when I saw a flame ignite a leaf on the tree in front of me. As if my attitude affected the world around me.

Eren sighed and swatted the burning leafs, then cupping it with his free hand. When he let go, it was rejuvenated. It looked as if nothing hurt it. I looked at Eren who simply just shrugged.

Light blinded me as I gawked at the sudden change of scenery. Prairie grass swayed in the wind as birds soared around, chirping cheerfully. The sky was the prettiest blue. The air was not too hot, nor too cold. A faint breeze ruffled through Erens's gorgeous hair and his angel winds.

His wings were HUGE!

They extended out about the length of his arm span, with feathers sticking out every which way, just like his messy hair. His eyes sparkled, as he turned to face me. He flashed me his movie star smile and I understood everything.

This is Heaven.

Levi and Eren strolled leisurely hand in hand through the breathtaking scenery.

 _'Eren could turn any hell into heaven, just by being here.'_ Levi thought as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek, stuffing the urge to crush his partner in a hug.

Suddenly, Levi tore his hand away and they shot to his head. Eyes widening, he wimpered as screaming and ringing pounded against his skull. Falling to his knees, he slammed his forehead on the soil. Eren rushed down to cradle the suffering male when he found his touch had no effect.

_**'Hell isn't a place, it's a state of** _ **mind.'**

Shaking, Levi looked up and winced.

" _Do you really think you're going to be freed that easily?"_

The deep, powerful voice lured him into darkness and void. His surroundings left as an infinite blackness enveloped him.

The harder he searched, the less he could find. Icy-cobalt eyes scanned the eerie nothingness and eventually panicked when he lost all sense of direction.

"What do you what from me?" Levi questioned, trying to control his shaky voice. His nerves were running wild as he had no idea what was happening.

All he got in reply was silence at first. Then the booming voice startled him. What he said next sent shivers down his spine.

"You-no your friends- will pay, and pay dearly, for your liberty, Ackerman.

"Leee-viii!! Hey! Earth to Levi!!"

He blinked and his eyes opened to see Eren waving his hand in front of his face.   
"Hello, handsome." Eren's voice was smooth as silk, Levi couldn't stop himself from stuttering. "Um--O-Oi, brat. I'm out of it! Thats enough." Levi scowled as he swiped his hand away.

"Hey! Boy, am I glad to see you two!" A cheery voice rang in front of them.

"Marco!" Levi stood up and Marco strode and shook Levi's smaller hand.

"Bodt! What are you doing here?" Levi asked.

"It's........kind of a long story. Lets find some shade, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

As Marco explained everything to Levi, Eren casted several glances at the ravenette.

 _He is so fucking beautiful._ Eren thought as he raked through his hair. He did that out of nervous habit. He still had those first time jitters.

"...so that is basically what happened." Marco concluded, leaving Levi wide-eyes and dumbfounded-which is quite an image. Marco chuckled and patted Levi's back.

"Welcome to Heaven, Levi."

Silence hung in the air.

"Thanks for filling us in ." Eren said, breaking the heavy silence. Just then, Marco flinched and Eren jolted up when Levi let out a long agonizing scream.

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!!" He screamed. Eren kneeled trying calm him down, only to be swatted away by strong arms. Levi's voice was scratchy and labored. Levi curled up in a ball and squeezed his eyes shut as tears leaked from the corners.

Marco gasped and casted a glance at Eren. Who was confused as to why everyone was freaking out.

**Erens POV**

_What the fuck is wrong with them?_

Okay. Levi was panicking out. Screaming out incoherent names. Marco was sweating and flustered. Then he just disappeared.

Disappeared. Like some warped kind of sci-fi effect.

Then I heard a name..I knew. And it sent me into a near heart attack.

"MIKASA!!!!"

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

 

**MIKASA'S POV:**

I was kneeling by his headstone weeping.

" _In loving memory of Eren Jaeger. A son and soon-to-be-husband to Levi Ackerman, and a friend to everyone."_

I traced over the cursive letters on the sold grey stone with my bitten fingernails. My tears stopped until I looked over at the headstone next to him.

" _Levi Ackerman, husband of Eren Jaeger. May he rest in peace."_

My shoulders shook as I started sobbing again. We decided to bury them together after Eren killed himself. I would have never in my life consider Eren as a suicidal kid until his mom died.

Then he changed. He was dead long ago, really.

Lost in my thoughts, i heard footsteps stop. crunching fallen leaves and twigs.

"Hello, miss. are you alone?"

I sensed a feeling of fear inside me. The man's eyes had a evil look to them.

Two other men approached him. They were all stalky and had the same malicious vibe amongst them.

"Yes." I replied with my cold, monotone voice that I have developed over time.

The men nodded to each other then they jolted forward and grabbed my wrists and ankles.

"WHA--GET THE FUCK AWA--" I screamed. The darker haired one clamped his palm against my mouth as they pulled me by my limbs and hair to a van.

I was flailing and even kicked one of them in the mouth-which only caused them to be even more aggressive.

They threw me into the trunk of the van and slammed the door. Then they got in the car and started it.

_Where are they taking me?_

I started screaming and hurling.myself at the windowless door. The driver slammed on the breaks. causing me to fly back. Unable to catch myself, I hit the walls. Hard.

"Take care of that bitch before I loose my mind." One of the men said. Tears welled in my eyes.

 _What are they going to do to me?_ I thought as light spilled in from the door opening.

"Bitch, stop fucking struggling or I'll....I'll....I'll fucking kill you!"

They recently removed the tape on her mouth to "examine" her. But realized they didn't have anymore. But her ankles and wrists were bound, and the rope was cutting off circulation.

"You're new to this, aren't you? Stuttering during a threat?"

Fuming, the thug stood up and grabbed Mikasa by the hair. Lifting her up off the ground, the girl hissed at the pain in her scalp.

Without another word, the man stomped and threw her down.

Retrieving a knife, he probed at her cheek with the tip.

"Now, Now, hold still and be quiet like a good girl."

'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

"LEVI!! WHAT ABOUT HER? TELL ME! PLEASE!!"

"It's all my fault. All mine......"

"BAAABE! WHATS YOUR FAULT?" Eren pleaded. Something was up and Eren knew it. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know. But he had to.

"Maybe you should try to not yell" Marco said to Eren, who jumped at the extra voice.

"WH--WHERE THE HE--"

"Shhhh shhh shh shhhhh!!" Marco frantically cut off Eren. "Don't say that word!!"

Eren eyed his friend. He always said stuff like that...before....you know....death happened.

"What, Hell?"

"EREN!!! you IDIOT!"

then the body next to him stopped fidgeting and whimpering.

"...Levi?? are you....MARCO WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?"

' ***'*'*'*'*'*'** **MEANWHILE.....*'*'*'*'*'**

"Now, behave well and we'll take this nice and easy, okay little girl?"

Mikasa glared and produced a good amount of saliva in her mouth and spat out at the man's face.

Wiping away the saliva with one hand, he uppercut Mikasa in the face, causing her to fall back.

"What the fuck did I tell you?"

Crawling back, her efforts of backing away proved fruitless. The kidnapper forced her legs open.

Mikasa shrieked and slammed her thighs closed, only to have them ripped back apart again. The tangled hair in her face was pulled taught as it was pulled backwards, opening her jaw.

Gagging on a damp, dirty towel. She felt hands roam each valley and peak of her body. She shuddered as she heard the pervert sigh in contentment. She shivered as cold hands took their sweet time touching her.

Suddenly....a knife pierced through the back of the man, splattering blood all over Mikasa.

She quickly budged the dead body over and maneuvered the ropes against the knife, eventually letting her free. Then, using her numb hands to untie the gag. She wobbled as she stood up,

and ran.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

The other two men jeered. They abruptly stood up to chase her.

Then...out of nowhere, a bloody knife was thrown and unbelievable speed and force. The weapon stabbed through both bodies.

Staring at the criminals who were laying limply on the blood-soaked wooden floor. She peered around each corner of the home. She found nobody else. Escaping the cabin, she sprinted, in case she needed the head start.

But what troubled her as she ran was...

_She couldn't see who threw the knife._


	9. Chapter 9

Eren found the cabin in the woods and looked around.

_She has got to be here somewhere._

pacing through the area, he saw an Oriental woman running, with her read scarf waving behind her.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mikasa ran as fast as she could through the dense forest. She stopped abruptly when she heard the crack of twigs and leaves.

She whipped around and saw a very familiar face.

"Eren!" Mikasa gasped as the tall man strode over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Levi was freaking out becaus-"

"LEVI?? This cant be real. I must be imagining things. Eren and Levi are dead."

"Marco is here somewhere.." Eren calmly stated as if it was nothing important.

Just then a scream echoed through the trees. The duo raced to where the sound came from. Dodging branches and trees, they approached another angel.

Marco was on his knees sobbing.

"Marco!! Marco whats wrong?" Eren shook his friends shoulders, which did nothing to end his bawls. There sas blood on the leaves around Marco. Eren thought the angel was injured, so he did a quick check on his body for wounds.

But there was no bloodstains on his clothes. His wings were perfectly fine.

Then a red liquid fell onto Eren's right wing, causing the feathers to twitch. Next, trickle of the same fluid dripped down onto Eren's cheek.

Examining the drop, he instantly recognized the substance as blood.

He looked up and saw a man hanging from a tree. The body was torn and ripped apart and it showed an obviously brutal death as the dismembered human hung by a rope.

Satanic symbols were written sloppily on the bark. Claw marks scratched the serface and the branches around the tree were snapped and split.

"What the fuck is this?" Mikasa whispered, for fear that the beings who have done this could still be lurking about, watching their every move.

They couldn't look at the face. The trio struggled to stay focused on the body. who knew what the head would look like.

Despite the gore they would probably see, they gazed up at the face.

Mikasa gasped and Eren cursed. Marco started crying even harder.

They recognized the face. 

"Jean.....!"

 

"Jean!"

The body hung lifelessly from the tree. Marco was sobbing, tears soaking his cheeks. Mikasa walked over to comfort him while the others stood back, watching.

The wind picked up and brushed through the sickly looking tree. Leaves danced around the group's feat and Eren flinched at the feeling of the wind pushing the feathers around. A tear trickled down Eren's cheek as his heart felt heavy. He let out a whimper at the thought of all the memories he shared with Jean. He regretted every insult even though Jean laughed along with him. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, because deep down, he truly respected him.

Marco's sniffles stopped suddenly, and the wind quit abruptly. Then, as fast as he sniffled, he huffed loudly, letting his freckle-dusted cheeks puff out. and faded away, leaving Jean where he hung.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Levi asked, pacing back and forth, looking bored, like the events over the last month or so was completely ordinary to him.

"Do you think he went to....." Eren didn't even have to finish the sentence, Mikasa nodded.

"He is going to find Jean." Levi stated matter-of-factly. He sighed, sitting down against the tree, kicking pebbles and raking his fingers in the leaves. "Can't blame him. Eren did the same for me." Levi looked down, blushing. Eren was like his knight in shining armor and even Levi made the connection.

Silence wore heavily on the trio. Suddenly Levi heaved up and nudged past Mikasa. "Can Eren and I get some time to ourselves please?"

Mikasa's eyes widened, but she exhaled and looked over to Eren. "Okay."

Eren was about to ask him what he meant before Levi grabbed his arm and dragged him into the now abandoned cabin. Kicking dust behind to Mikasa, they left her leaning against the tree next to the one that the body was located.

Slamming the door behind him, Levi threw Eren against a bare wall and stared at him. Eren winced at the pressure of the wall against his wings. The face on Eren's face pulled at Levi's heartstrings and he went over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Levi burrowed his face into his lover's hair.

"I'm sorry Eren, I'm-" Eren cut him off by squeezing him, practically lifting the smaller male off the ground.

"It's okay. You're here. I'm Here. All's good, right?"

Levi embraced him, then pushed away. "But what the fuck is all this bullshit?"

"It's called an afterlife, Levi. Didn't you ever go to church?"

"Fuck no."

"Well, you obviously didn't study for this test, did you?"

"Fuck no." Levi pouted. He was getting a lecture from the formal- notorious troublemaker, now- perfect angel, Eren Jaeger. Like hell if he was getting a speech from someone younger and more...well...stupider than him.

"I may have acted stupid, But I'm still smart." Eren said, causing Levi's eyes to widen. _No way did he know i was thinki-_

"Oh...you were seriously thinking that? Damn. I guess I-I don't blame y-you..." Eren's voice stuttered and shook, like he do when he is upset.

"No, no no. Don't say that."

"Look, Leviii, I'm trying to help you understand this whole situation. But I'm not sure I can explain it. I mean, the only information is what I got from my mother and Marco an-"

"Better than what I got at first. I had some Lucifer guy."

"Levi, thats Satan"

"OKAY, mister genius. but I'm still clueless."

Eren raked his fingers through his hair the way that Levi adored. He couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying because one question was repeating in his head. He perked up and asked it.

"Hey Eren. Can I still have sex with you?"

Eren stopped speaking, and leaned his ear forward. "Can you still what?"

"Don't make me say it again. Are you-"

"Yes I'm gay."

"Gay in general or gay for me?"

"Both. I mean if I looked at some hot actor... OR Andy Beirsack or Chris Evens somebody then...."

"EREN.."

Eren raised his palms outward as if surrendering, smirk heavy on his face. "Just saying. But yes, of course I'm gay for you. And WHY are you asking me that..."

"Just curious."

"NO LEVI YOU DID NOT JUST BRING ME ALONE TO AN ABANDONED, POSSIBLY HAUNTED HOUSE TO SCREW ME. NO.. YOU WANTED TO SCARE ME RIGHT?"

"GEEZ. Sorry, mister sour-puss"

"Admit that you had.... _other intentions"_ Eren grinned at Levi innocently.

"Why do you like making things so awkward"

"SO YOU DO WANT TO DO THE STUFF??"

_Real fucking mature._

"Yes, Levi, I'm immature. Don't have to think it. I already know."


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, Eren lunged at Levi, knocking him against the opposite wall. He raked his fingers through Levi's undercut and caught their balance by wrapping their arms around each other. Eren leaned forward and sucked on his neck. A tiny squeak of submission came from the older male's throat.

"It feels like forever since I could touch you" Eren purred, letting his hands roam down each bump and curve of Levi's body. Ragged breaths filled the air as Eren dragged his lips up to Levi's lips and closed the distance between their bodies.

"Ere-" Levi was cut off when Eren slid his hand down his jeans and gripped his hardening cock.

"Aww, little devil likes that, huh?

"Fucking--Sh-Shut up, brat!" Levi blushed at being called out.

Eren started to pump his cock roughly, using precum as a lubricant. Levi reached for Eren's back, but his hands found the giant wings first. His arm shrunk back, in fear that he might hurt them, like when they were slammed into a wall.

"Oh, these? Don't worry about them" Eren huffed, lifting Levi's arm by the wrist and placing his hand on his wings.

Levi buried his fingers through the silky soft feathers and instantly felt warmth flutter inside him. He pulled at a strong bundle of fluff and tested their strength. Eren didn't even seem fazed at what was a forceful pull. Did it hurt like it does when someone pulls your hair?

Levi tugged again, but a little harder. _That had to have some sort of pain._

Nope. Eren moaned at the movement, then his face instantly reddened and hid into the crevice of Levi's defined neck and chest.

Eren swiped down the demons pants with one quick swipe, leaving Levi insecure. Eren noticed this and wiggled out of his own. Levi awed at the muscular, powerful form his body took on. His legs were shaped and perfectly tan and sculpted. He had rock-hard abs and biceps that were big, but were toned and not overwhelmingly huge. His hair, that same messy brown that he always found rather adorable.

_His fucking wings. His fucking eyes._

His eyes were almost smoldering with lust, Bright blue-green eyes, drilling into Levi's own grey- colbalt eyes. Behind his beautiful face, wings fluttered and twisted in a greyscale scheme that somehow seemed _playful._

Eren brought Levi's thigh up and slowly entered inside the tight heat of Levi, With little restriction, Eren gave a teasing stoke on Levi's throbbing cock and smiled at the older man's shudder.

Giving Levi a chance to adjust to the feeling, Eren nodded and started thrusting deep inside him with no shame. Short bursts of breaths caught in the men's throats. Gripping onto each other for stability as Eren started drilling into Levi's puckered, wet ass mercilessly. Vision clouded, their lips met again, fighting the others tongue Eren cradled Levi's upper thigh with one hand and roughly stroked his raging hard on with the other. Wonton cries came from the demon' sultry lips.

Soon the two were borderline climax. Voices cracked 'I love yous', moans and sighs of pleasure echoed against the bare walls. Soon Levi cummed with a not-so-manly squeak.

"Levi! Fuck!" Eren growled through his clenched teeth as Levi's body tightened around his cock. Eren pulled out and got to his knees. Without hesitation, Eren took Levi's rather massive (for his height ;)) cock into his mouth.

Lewd grunts and moans emerged from the demons lips. Eren gagged his lovers size.

"I'm getting you rock hard again, babe!" Eren gasped with pretend surprise that caused them both to blush.

Suddenly Levi flipped Eren over, who was giggling. and surprised Eren by ramming his raging cock into his ass.

"O-omma gawddd Leviii!" Eren moaned. Levi spread Eren's (cute little) buttcheeks and pounded him like a warhorse. Eren leaned his head back in pleasure, as Levi gripped his wings with much force. Levi came into his lover, Eren right after.

Panting, they untangled their limbs and gazed at each other. Eren grinned sheepishly, trying to calm his heart rate down so he didn't look like a lust-struck teenager that he was.

'Feels like forever since we could hold each other." Eren whispered, pulling Levi into an embrace.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

The two leveled their breathing and fixed their appearance. They took each other hand in hand and called in Mikasa. Eren dreaded the confrontation he was expecting from Mikasa.

Mikasa walked in, along with Marco, and they both leaned against the opposite wall that Eren and Levi occupied just moments ago.

"I wouldn't touch that wall I were you." Levi said matter-of-factly.  
Taking a moment for that statement to register, Mikasa inched away from the wall, then Marco awkwardly stepped forward as well,

Mikasa opened her mouth. "Who-"

"I screwed him." Eren said proudly.   
Levi blushed an nodded, not making eye contact with anyone.

Marco cleared his throat and drew attention. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands out, palms outward. A cloud was produced in the air and they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't look at me!" Marco said, suddenly shy. "Just look at the cloud." Marco added reassuringly.

The small patch of fog in the air went from a muddled mess to a fuzzy vision of Earth.

Mikasa was the first to break the silence. "What is this?"

"Something unusual is going to happen I think. I am not sure what." Marco replied.

"Trees. Houses. Dammit it looks so familiar!" Eren mumbled. He has been to so many places in his young life he wasn't sure. "I just cant put my finger on it."

"Well, its a little blurry." Levi stated.

"Sorry. Its the best I could do."

"Okay. Who will be affected? I'm still alive. I can stop talking to you guys whenever. But Eren an Levi? An angel and a Demon?" Mikasa was nervous, just like the rest.

*+-+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*

The couple stumbled out of the cabin. Expecting the same scenery. The dense forest. Light fog, humid air.

Bu they didn't.

They were sitting in Levi's car

"Um...What the fuck is this?"  Levi asked a bit slurred. "Why in the fuck are we in the car. And why is it dark outside?"

"My wings are gone!" Eren gasped, feeling around for them.

"This is where we were before all hell broke loose." Levi caught on. "This is where we were before I died."

"Drive me home."

Levi started the car again. Driving along the dark streets, they safely made it to Eren's apartment. 

"Lets get inside, I'll make you a cup of tea."

They opened the doors and stepped out, Levi swung the car door shut behind him, a tiny squeal came out of him. Something behind him got shut in the door. And it hurt like hell.

"What is it?" Eren rushed over and turned on his phone flashlight. He gasped at what he saw.

"You have a fucking tail. A cat tail"

"HOLY SHIT SO DO YOU!!!!" Levi yelped, feeling his tail, flinching in pain.

Deciding that they didn't want to make a scene, they headed inside.

"You have cat ears! We have cat ears!" Eren whispered loudly, unlocking the door. He opened it and pointedly held it open for Levi, making sure the black cat tail didn't get shut in it.

"So He came back from Heaven and Hell, back to Earth, AS CAT PEOPLE?!"

Eren stifled a giggle. "God you look so adorable."

Levi sighed. "What does this all mean?"

Eren and Levi laid on the couch in silence, thinking about the events leading up to now. They grew very tired. Heavy eyelids opened and shut, and a few yawns here and there.

"oh....I almost forgot," Eren yawned, getting up, only to be pulled back down by the tail. "What? I gotta make that tea. What kind? Green? Peach? I got Earl Grey, which is my favorite-"

"How about sleepytime?" Levi asked chuckling.

"I don't have that, but I will add that to the shopping list--"

Levi sighed and wrapped his arms around Eren, petting his hair.

"No. It's sleepy time. Go to sleep with me."

The couple fell asleep. Little did they know that when you come back from Heaven and Hell, and sprout ears and a tail, everything is about to change.•


End file.
